Train
"You should honour the Contract" - Train to Saya The Train is an Elder Bairn that takes the appearance of a train in plain sight, that seemingly lures its victims/prey into its body by hypnotism. It's body is like that of a slug, but can turn parts of itself into spikes. It is also the first Eldar Bairn to speak. Physiognomy and Abilities The Train or "Fake Train" appears to be an ordinary unassuming train and has 107 painted beside the door on the lower left side, the train itself has several windows and is painted red and white; this however is a mere disguise. The actual Train is a large slug like purple Elder Bairn which has a large tentacle like arm on its head under neath its eyes which glow pink. Altogether it has four eyes. The creature itself can turn any part of its body into a slime-like substance which can be turned into a weapon, including spikes, mouths (with teeth) and tentacles. It has a very large mouth which can consume people whole (presumably) as well as tear buildings apart (as seen in Episode 3). Like many other Elder Bairns it bleeds red blood and is one of the few to speak the words of man. It's dying words are "Honour the Contract/Covenant" Plot Making its debut in Episode 3 before the battle begins Saya follows the local baker who then boards a train, unknown to the baker who has seemingly be hypnotized shortly after boarding the Elder Bairn the lights and he is then surrounded by purple tentacles, during this time he trance appears to be broken and he resumes consciousness however he is shortly after killed by being ripped apart by numerous tentacles, his limbs are scattered throughout the cart. As Saya watches outside of the "train" it makes several movements before the doors reopen spitting out an object (which is either a belonging of the baker or a severed limb) Saya then boards the Train which then closes; the body of the baker however is missing so the Train presumably devoured it. At this time Saya looks around the cart and finds the driver, who is actually the baker who then proceeds to melt in front of her. Two spike like tentacles then attack Saya, one comes from the ceiling while the other comes from below. Another two try to attack her but she evades them, then nearby two mouths are formed at both sides of the train, which try to devour Saya but clash into each other instead. After drawing her sword Saya cuts the door open and leaps out of the train before stabbing it in the door (no pun intended). After stabbing it she runs alongside it cutting it open. The Train then takes its true form, which appears to be like a large slug. The creature uses a tentacle on its head to attack Saya on the tracks but she evades it, the Elder Bairn then opens its mouth and roars and tries to attack Saya with its right 'arm'. Though Saya evaded this attack she was caught by some tentacles which wrap around her leg before dragging her into the air. Swung around in the air the creature then let's go of her and causes her to clash with the roof of the train station. It then attempts to eat her but she rolls out of the way and watches it consume the station, or rather the roof. It the summons several small tentacles from its body to attack Saya who cuts through them. Outnumbered she runs towards the creature which tries to attack her using the large tentacle located on its head. Avoiding this after she removes several of the tentacles (if not all) coming from its body. After removing the tentacles on its head and stabbing its body the Train tumbles, Saya then leaps onto it and stabs its head and it howls in pain. After being drenched in its blood the creature looks at Saya and says "Good. Honour the Contract" before dying. After this she experiences a flashback and then this episode comes to an end. Overall she sustained very little injury, with the exception of being thrown against a rooftop. Category:Old Ones Category:Incomplete Category:Deceased Category:Elder Bairn